


Kissing the Flame

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty stories for Amon and Robin for the thirty kisses challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Note of Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list delta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 2: Paper.

**A Note of Thanks**

Robin sat down to the little desk in their hotel room. Amon was out running errands which gave her a chance to do what she had been planning. She didn't want to get caught in the act of writing him a thank you letter. It would be embarrassing. But she did want to write this thank you letter. The nuns had impressed the importance of formal letters on her, and quite frankly Robin sometimes found it easier to express what she was feeling in writing rather than verbally.

She felt the need to express her thanks to Amon. She had so much to thank him for, and she never seemed to be able to do it adequately. She still got easily flustered around him. A letter seemed appropriate. She just needed a way to let him know just how much he meant to her. However, as she laid out a piece of stationary and took up a pen, Robin found that it was harder than she thought to start. Eventually though, she found the right words to start and began moving her pen across the page.

It wasn't easy going. She couldn't seem to get the words right. She wrote and rewrote sentences dozens of times. She had sighed and crumpled up the paper she was working on at least half a dozen times. But each time Robin rewrote the letter, she got a little closer to what she really wanted to say. It was frustrating at times, but it was important for her to do this right. She wanted to give Amon a tangible thank you for all he had done and all he had given up for her. Her pen made a soft scritching sound across the page. It was almost musical with its rhythm and pauses. Slowly the letter began to form and take shape.

With a final sigh, Robin finished the letter. She hoped Amon would understand both its message and why she needed to give it to him. Folding the letter carefully, Robin kissed the pages before slipping them into an envelope and carefully sealing it. She finally penned his name on an envelope. It felt good to have this finished. Robin set the note atop the pillow on the bed in the room they shared, secure in the knowledge that Amon would find it. He most likely would be back soon, and Robin still had a few other things she wanted to accomplish before his return.


	2. The Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 30: Jello.

**The Madness**

There were times when Robin did not understand her fellow agents. This was one of them. The group was eating lunch in the building's cafeteria, so Michael could join them, and apparently jello was the dessert of the week. Robin had never actually seen jello before, but the others had assured her it was edible. It had been a long week, and everyone, including Amon, was pretty exhausted. They had put in more overtime in the last week than they had in the last month. At this point all of them had been awake for nearly three days without any rest. The fatigue and exhaustion was affecting everyone.

Robin poked her jello suspisiously with her spork. It was green. Robin wrinkled her nose at the green food. For the most part when food was green, unless it was a vegetable, it was a bad thing.

"You actually eat this stuff?" she asked.

Sakaki shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, it's not the best dessert, but it's not half bad either."

Robin was skeptical about that. She continued to examine the dish carefully. Amon appeared to find watching her do this amusing. Or so she would assume by the almost smile on his face.

"You don't have to eat it, you know," he told her.

"You're really sure it's edible."

Amon actually laughed. "I know of no known cases of people dying from jello."

Robin was not convinced. "You're absolutely sure about that?"

Doujima giggled. "You two are absolutely adorable, you know that?"

Robin carefully scooped a portion of the stuff onto her spork. She wrinkled her nose again before shutting her eyes and sticking the spork in her mouth. It taste like limes, and it wasn't that bad. It was a little slimy though, and it definitely wouldn't be her dessert of choice. But it was edible. Then she opened her eyes and found everyone one at their table staring at her, their expressions highly amused. Then, almost as one they all started laughing. From Doujima's chiming giggles to Karasuma's musical laughter to Sakaki's braying chortles. Even Amon was wearing a real smile.

Her partner's hand slid around her wrist. "I'm sorry, Robin, but the look on your face was priceless."

Clearly, they had all lost their minds. Work and exhaustion had caught up with them all, and sanity no longer lived here if they found her eating jello for the first time so funny. Robin just shook her head, a little smile kissing her lips.

"I think that we all need some sleep."

Amon was still smiling. "You're probably right."


	3. Taking Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 8: Silent As The Grave.

**Taking Flight**

Amon clutched Robin to his chest. She was unconscious but still breathing. But she was still alive. And so was he. They had survived somehow. Amon had no doubt that most people believed they were dead at this point. He wasn't sure he really believed they were alive. But they had survived the disaster that was now a silent grave around them. Holding her close, Amon carefully made his way out of the destruction. Amon knew that they couldn't stay here long. Soon Solomon would send people to sift through the rubble and look for survivors, and he and Robin couldn't be here when they did so.

They were going to have to disappear. They would be safe for a while, but sooner or later someone would start looking for them. They might be assumed dead for now, but Amon didn't think that with the lack of bodies everyone would be completely convinced that they were dead. Amon wasn't worried about what their fellow teammates might do, but they weren't the only ones with a stake in Amon and Robin's survival. Sooner or later, someone would think to look for them, and when that happened, Amon wanted to be very hard to find. He would not let Robin be used or exploited. He would not let her be hunted and killed either. Amon wouldn't give up on her now.

But they would have to figure out a plan. They needed to get someplace safe where they could rest first. Neither of them was in any shape to really do much of anything right now. They needed some place safe to hole up for awhile, so they could rest and heal as well as take stock of their options. Leaving the country would probably be a good idea, but maybe not immediately. They could wait until things had calmed down some. Two people who looked life refugees from a nightmare would attract far more attention than a young couple going on vacation. Nagira could probably help them set up false identities.

He kissed the top of her head. He would keep her safe. Robin would have a chance to live and thrive. Amon had to admit that he didn't quite how Robin's safety and welfare had gotten so entwined with his own existence. There had been an odd bond between them since he had met her, and as much as Amon had tried to deny it at times, Robin was far more important to him than he had ever expected her to be. She also fit with him in a way that no one else ever had. She was a perfect harmony to his melody, and as much as it sacred him just how much he trusted her and wanted her in his life, Amon disliked the idea of her not being there even more. So first they would find someplace safe to rest, and then they would have to work out a plan.


	4. Hopscotch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 5: Mind's Eye.

**Hopscotch**

Russia was colder than Amon liked. However, it did make for a very good early stop on his and Robin's trek for a number of reasons. He and Nagira had cobbled together a plan while Robin had recovered from her ordeal in the Factory, and part of that plan involved leaving a very long and complicated trail for their hunters to follow. Russia was ideal for that given both the problems of identifying people bundled up against the cold and the fact that it was a place where it was easy for people to slip through the cracks.

But they wouldn't be staying here long. Just a week or so to lay down a trail along with several different possible paths for any hunters tracking them to follow. Amon didn't actually think that anyone would be tracking them just yet, but it didn't hurt to have things in place when those hunters came. A cold trail was harder to follow than a new one anyway. Amon could put up with the cold for a little while longer.

Laughter, including Robin's, brought him out of his thoughts. Robin stood amidst a group of children. Robin giggled again, her laughter like music. In her hand, he could see a stone, and he realized in stunning clarity that despite the fact that she did not speak their language, she had been invited to join the children's game. The game tended to be the same no matter what the country, and it was clear that Robin knew how to play. She lightly tossed her stone across the grid, and then with her skirt clutched in one hand, she hoped the course to the sound of the children's chant. It might be different than the one used in Japan, but it was still a familiar sound to Amon's ears.

Robin looked very much at home with the children. Even bundled up, Robin was surprisingly agile, and she completed the course with little difficulty, scooping up her stone on the return trip. Robin held up her long skirt, laughing, as she hopped from square to square. She was clearly enjoying herself. Amon didn't think she had had much of a childhood, and the chance to get to see her so free of care and worry was nice considering their current circumstances. Another child stepped forward to take their turn, and the game continued. But halfway through the course, the little girl stumbled, tripping and taking a nasty tumble.

Immediately, Robin was by the child's side, checking her for injuries and soothing her. Amon suddenly had a vision of a pair of dark haired children with Robin's eyes. He blinked in order to clear the vision from his mind's eye. Robin carefully tended to the girl's scrapped knee and pressed a kiss to the bandaid before rising to her feet. She spoke with the girl a little more before waving goodbye. Robin made her way over to Amon.

"Where you waiting long?"

He just shrugged. "No. Ready to go?"

Robin smiled. "Yes. I'm freezing."

The two of them headed back towards the hotel room they were currently sharing, and Amon couldn't entirely fight the smile that tugged at his lips, despite the chill in the air.


	5. Current Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 11: Why Doesn't It Fit?.

**Current Fashion**

Shopping was not exactly Amon's favorite pastime. However, he and Robin need to be able to blend in with the crowds, and that meant a new look for the both of them. If someone was hunting them, it would be a good idea to change as much as they could about their appearances. Robin needed to look more like a regular teenager, and Amon needed to look more like a college student. Which meant shopping. Thankfully, Robin turned out to be a reasonable shopping companion for the most part. At least she wasn't shopping mad like Touko. But it was also clear that she didn't have much experience with modern clothes. That was understandable given her upbringing. Come to think of it, he didn't think she had ever worn something that hadn't been just provided for her.

Amon almost wished Doujima was here to handle this. Shopping was not his thing, and it was definitely a little awkward shopping for a young woman. Especially when the young woman in question wasn't entirely sure what she was doing. Hopefully, they weren't attracting too much attention to themselves. Amon had found shopping for himself to be bad enough. At least he had an idea of what his sizes were and what he was looking for. It had still taken him about an hour to assemble a wardrobe that would provide him with multiple options, depending on what role he needed to play. Right now Amon knew he looked like a college student waiting for his girlfriend to finish shopping.

Robin was more difficult to shop for, in part because she didn't know what sizes she wore. It also didn't help that neither of them spoke Russian especially well. Still, they were managing to get the task done, even if it was taking far longer than Amon liked. He had been stuck in this mall with its rather pretentious muzak playing for nearly three hours now, and it was truly beginning to irk him.

"Amon," Robin's voice floated out of the dressing room. "I'm not sure this fits."

She appeared in the doorway a moment later. It was clear why she was unsure if the pants fit. As was the current fashion, the jeans hung low on her hips in a way that suggested they were about to fall off.

Robin frowned, clearly puzzled. "Do I have this on right? It's my size, but why doesn't it fit?"

She didn't look like herself. Of course, that was the point. But it was still a little jarring for Amon to see. Her long hair had been gathered into a low ponytail, and combined with the blue jeans and the pink t-shirt with a red kiss imprint on the front, it had the effect of making her look like her age. This version of Robin wouldn't stand out in the throngs of girls currently shopping here. And Amon found that while it didn't suit her as well as her normal look to his mind, there was something charming about it.

Robin tilted her head to the side. "Amon?"

"They're supposed to that. If you don't like them, you can get a pair that is cut differently."

She shrugged, wrinkling her nose slightly. Amon had the feeling that she was just as sick of shopping as he was. "These are fine. Are we almost done yet?"

Amon let out a sigh. "Almost."

At least one good thing about being constantly on the move was, they wouldn't need that many clothes, and this was likely to be their only shopping trip. At least for awhile.


	6. Cabin Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 7: Dominoes.

**Cabin Fever**

Robin was bored. There really wasn't much to do here in this little cabin, and the two of them had been snowed in here for the past three days. It wasn't like she could read either. While the cabin had a small library, all the books were in Russian. At least they had music. Amon had managed to find a working radio, and it provided at least some entertainment. But other than that there wasn't much for her to really fill her time with.

She had taken to poking through the various rooms of the cabin. Of course, given how small it was, there wasn't much to explore. However, in the living area, Robin did find the remains of several games though. Of course, the deck of cards she found was incomplete. The entire hearts suit was missing. The chess set was missing over half its pieces. However, there were several sets of dominoes, and with nothing better to do, Robin found herself idly setting up rows of dominoes and knocking them over for lack of anything else to do. The dominoes were rather addictive, and Robin found herself creating more and more complicated layouts with the tiles.

That was how Amon found her about an hour later. He arched an eyebrow at her, but Robin just shrugged. It wasn't like there was anything else to do. Amon added wood to the fire then settled on the floor nearby. Robin flicked her finger, and the first domino fell. Within moments, all the dominoes were down, and she began collecting them to set up another pattern. Robin did do a brief double take when she realized that Amon was also collecting dominoes. He just shrugged at her.

The radio played cheerful jazz tunes as they set up the dominoes. Neither of them spoke. Amon probably because he didn't feel the need to, and Robin because she didn't know what to say. There was an odd awkwardness between the two of them these days. With their flight from Japan and Solomon, their relationship had changed once again, and Robin didn't think that either of them had adjusted to it yet. They were no longer just junior and senior partners nor were they simply protector and protectee. There were little changes in the way Amon treated her. Small signs of affection like the way he'd hold or the way he'd kiss her forehead after her nightmares when she was terrified of the world.

Amon began meticulously setting up the dominoes, and before long the set up was even more elaborate than Robin's previous one. It was quiet save for the music of the radio, but it was a companionable silence, and Robin was at ease. Before too long, the entire floor was covered with dominoes in an intricate pattern that swirled around the room. The final tile was put in place, and Robin shared a look with Amon. He inclined his head towards her. With a smile, Robin reached out and tipped the first domino. As she watched the ripples of movement spread across the room, Robin had to admit that there were worse ways to spend an afternoon.


	7. The Private Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 16: Hop It.

**The Private Tour**

Robin has been almost completely at ease from the time they landed in Italy. This was her home. At least, it had been. And she felt comfortable here. She spoke the language, and she knew how to fit in for the most part. It was at least familiar territory. And it was also an unexpected move for the two of them. No one would expect them to head for the country that housed the headquarters of those chasing them. They had gone from Japan to Russia, and now the two of them were in Italy. Of course, Amon had apparently created some false trails as well, so if someone was trying to track them, they would have several possible destinations to pick from. Robin didn't think that Italy was an obvious one despite her familiarity with the country. After all, she hadn't been allowed out of the convent much.

She was enjoying herself immensely. They would be here three weeks and were traveling all over the Italian countryside. They played tourist wherever they went any more. Amon claimed it made their movements harder to track, and it gave the pair of them a plausible cover for being foreigners. Besides, it was very easy to blend in with tourists most of the time. Robin leaned back in her chair, taking a deep breath and taking in the smells of Italy. She and Amon had stopped at a little café in Tuscany for their lunch this afternoon. Robin was heartily enjoying the familiar Italian foods, and she was finally able to get a proper cup of coffee.

Eyeing the motor scooters across the street, Robin sipped her coffee. They would be in Tuscany for a few days. The two of them were on their way up to Lake Como, though they were stopping in Milan first. Amon had apparently managed to rent them a villa on the lake, and it would be a good place to take day trips from. Robin was looking forward to it. They had spent the last week and a half visiting many of the major tourist spots, and she could use a break. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't exactly back to full strength. She was mostly physically recovered from her ordeal at the Factory, but the strain of being constantly on the move worn on her at times. At times, Robin almost swore it affected Amon as well.

Russia had been exhausting in that way. Italy, not as much. Of course, that could be because they were on much more solid ground here. Robin was perfectly fluent in Italian, and she had managed to teach Amon enough of the language to get by. This was a place were Robin knew how to act and how to navigate them around the cities easily, and she was definitely more relaxed here. Plus the food was definitely better. Pursing her lips, she idly wondered if she could convince Amon to rent one of those motor scooters for them. It would be a fun way to explore the city, and Robin had always wanted to ride one.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Sitting here in the warm sunshine and listening to the soft music the café was playing, Robin felt at home. But the thing was it wasn't so much this place as it was the man who sat across the table from her. Amon made her feel safe and at home no matter where they were. Whether it was in some remote cabin in Russia or here in her native land, it was Amon that made the difference to Robin. It scared her a little how important he had become to her, but it was also a little nice. It was nice, more than just nice really, to know that she wasn't alone.

"You want to rent a scooter," Amon said.

Robin looked up at him startled. "How did you know?"

The corners of his mouth quirked up slightly. "You've been eyeing them since we arrived here. Actually, you've been eyeing them since we've arrived in Italy."

She bit her lip. "Can we?"

The server came with the bill, and Robin waited impatiently for Amon to finish up with it. Finally, the woman left, and Robin waited for Amon's answer. He held out his hand to her, revealing a pair of keys. Robin grinned and was out of her seat within moments.

"Come on," she laughed kissing his cheek.

Grabbing his hand, Robin hopped the curb and headed straight for the scooters.


	8. Piano Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 3: Instrument.

**Piano Man**

Robin flopped back on her bed. She felt utterly exhausted. They had finally arrived at the villa Amon had rented for them, and all Robin really wanted was a nap. Kicking off her shoes, she curled up and closed her eyes. She was asleep almost immediately. Robin wasn't sure how long she slept, but when she awoke it was to music. The sound of a piano drifted through the rooms of the villa.

More than a little curious, Robin got off the bed and followed the sound of the music. It was a vaguely familiar melody. She had heard somewhere before even if she couldn't name it at the moment. The sound of the music led her to a room overlooking Lake Como. Sitting in the middle of the room was a grand piano, and Amon was the one playing it. His eyes were closed as his fingers danced over the keys, and Robin just stood there in the doorway watching him. She hadn't known he played.

It was clear that Amon knew what he was doing though. The music seemed to flower from his fingertips, and he wasn't using any sheet music. His long fingers danced over the keys clearly familiar with the instrument. She was entranced by the music he played. It seemed to wrap around her and soothe her. Amon ended the piece and began a new one. She recognized the new piece of music. It was a familiar hymn tune, and she found she couldn't help herself. Robin began to sing a long. Her voice was a soft soprano, and the words were still familiar on her tongue despite the fact that she hadn't been to a service in ages.

Amon hesitated a moment when her voice joined the piano music, but he continued to play. It had been a long time since Robin sang with anything besides the radio, but the song was one she knew by heart, and it was easy enough for her to lose herself in the music. When the final notes of the song died away though, Robin was unsure of what to say. Amon solved that problem for her though.

"Do you know this one?" he asked as his fingers play the opening measures of "A Kiss From a Rose".

"Yes."

It had played on the radio over and over again when she'd been working for Nagira. It was one of the few modern songs that she did know. Amon continued to the song, and Robin added her voice to the sound of the piano. She hadn't expected that Amon shared her love of making music, but then while she trusted Amon with her life, she didn't exactly know him all that well. He had always been a private person, and it really hadn't been until they were on the run together that she got to know the man behind the professional. Still, this was a nice surprise, and Robin was more than happy to spend her time making music with him.


	9. Mist on the River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 20: Clock Tower.

**Mist On the River**

Robin had been excited since they landed. She had been looking forward to this start. Britain was a place that she had always wanted to visit, and now she was finally here. Despite the circumstances that had led to her being here, Robin was more than happy to be getting the chance to see England. And from what Amon had said, this was going to be their new home base for a while. It sounded like they would be staying in England for at least a month and a half.

Even the fact that it was very foggy as they drove into the city of London, and she could barely see anything at the moment didn't dampen her sprits. They had just arrived after all. There would be plenty of time to explore later on. They were going to be in London for at least a week to start with, and Robin had all kinds of things she wanted to do. She wanted to see Big Ben and drive across the London Bridge. She wanted to have fish and chips for lunch and ride on one of those red double-decker buses. And that was just the start of her list.

Amon seemed amused by her enthusiasm. Robin had gotten better at reading him lately. Of course, they had spent the last five months in very close quarters. They both had probably learned things about one another they hadn't known before. It had been interesting to say the least. It did help that neither of them was nearly as tense or as wary as they had been at first. As far as they could tell, so far no one was one their trail yet. Plus, they had apparently put enough distance and false trails between themselves and whoever might be trying to track them that Amon seemed to believe they were fairly secure.

That didn't mean that they could be careless, but it did give them breathing space and time to enjoying themselves that Robin appreciated. She had seen so little of the world for most of her life, and she wasn't going to waste the opportunity she had been given to explore. It was even better since Amon was with her. Amon's very presence made her feel safe and happy. And it had been very interesting to watch as he slowly began to relax somewhat. Okay most people wouldn't call it relaxing, but Robin knew better. The little things like gestures of affection or his sarcastic sense of humor that slipped out on occasion were tip offs. And Robin had to admit there was no one else she would rather be with since she had to be traveling around the global avoiding Solomon agents. Or maybe even if she didn't.

They passed Trafalgar Square, and Robin's train of thought promptly derailed. She was wide eyed as they drove through the rest of London on their way to the hotel. Robin pressed her nose against the glass, trying to make out whatever she could through the fog. There wasn't much that she could really see, but Robin managed to spy a few things, even the famous clock tower. The drive to the hotel seemed far too short to tell the truth. Robin wanted to see more.

Amon escorted her into the hotel with a hotel worker following behind them with their bags. There was tinkling music in the lobby, Amon immediately headed for the desk to check them in even as Robin peered around the room. It certainly wasn't the fanciest hotel in London, but it was very nice. Still, Robin was anxious to drop their stuff off, so they could go explore. It was only eleven o'clock. They had plenty of time to poke around a little today. And they'd just been in France for the past few days, so it wasn't like there was that much of a time difference. There was a display of tourist info and walking maps that she began to investigate, and she didn't realize that Amon was beside her until he spoke.

"They're taking our bags up to our room. Are you hungry?"

Robin nodded, a little surprised. "Yes. We're not going to up to the room?"

Amon kissed her nose. "I know you. Let's go get fish and chips for lunch and look around a little, and then we can unpack."


	10. All the World's a Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 17: Elven.

**All the World's a Con**

Amon had chosen the hotel in London deliberately for several reasons. It was large enough to give them a reasonable amount of anonymity, and it wasn't upscale enough that people would be hovering. It wasn't a fleabag by any means either. It was also currently hosting at least two conventions. It had seemed like a very good idea at the time. Conventions meant that there would be lots of people in and out of the hotel, and they made it easier for Amon and Robin to disappear in the crowds. However, perhaps next time he would be more careful when he checked which conventions were going on.

The convention for dentists wasn't a problem. It was perfectly normal, and he and Robin didn't have any trouble with the attendees. But Amon quite honestly hadn't exactly understood what a Tolkien convention was. He had read _The Lord of the Rings_ before, and the books had been quite good. He just hadn't realized that some of the fans were a little bit more obsessive than he had really expected. His first clue had been the costumes. A good three quarters of the convention goers seemed to be dressed up as one character or another. Amon had long since stopped trying to figure out who people were dressed up as. Some of them were obvious, and some were far less so. And he'd seen one girl kiss someone's face with her fist when they'd guessed wrong.

He and Robin had taken a peek at the marketplace the convention had sent up. Robin had been curious, and it was open to the public. They were not the only people there in street clothes, but most were in some sort of costumes. The people attending the convention were nice though. A little crazy, but nice. Robin peered around the room rather wide eyed. Especially when she realized that several of the people had pointed ears. Robin scooted a little closer to Amon.

"Amon, what's going on here?"

He shrugged slightly, not quite sure how to explain it. "How familiar are you with the works of Tolkien?"

"I've read _The Hobbit_. Nagira had a copy in his office."

"These people are fans of Tolkien's work. Very intense fans. This is what they do for fun."

"This is fun?"

"For some people apparently."

She had confused look on her face. Amon didn't exactly blame her. It was more than a little baffling. Still, he had to admit that at the very least if anyone came looking for him and Robin here, they would most likely be very distracted. He eyed a group of hobbits that appeared to be setting up a musical group of some sort. Perhaps it was time to do something else. The Tolkien Conference was an interesting study in excessive enthusiasm for fiction and it did make the two of them harder to notice, but it was a little bit much. He'd let anyone trying to track them deal with the Tolkien fans, and next time he'd check which conventions the hotel was hosting before he made reservations. At least it hadn't been an anime con.


	11. Can't Help Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 23: Purple In the Face.

**Can't Help Himself**

As much as Amon had come to care for Robin, he had to admit that there were times when Robin simply drove him crazy. She didn't mean to do it. At least, he was pretty sure that she didn't mean to do most of the time, and it wasn't entirely her fault. Robin's childhood and life had been extremely sheltered in some ways and it showed, often at the worst possible moment. Add to that the fact this was really her first chance to experience many normal things, it provided all sorts of potential for trouble.

Plus there was the fact that Robin possessed the ability to get under his skin in a way that barely anyone had ever accomplished. Robin knew how to push all his buttons, and she didn't even know it. The closest that anyone else had come to affecting him like this was Nagira, and since they were brothers, Amon figured that was pretty much par for the course. But Robin was something else entirely. He wasn't sure how she could completely frustrate him and yet make him care so much about her at the same time. None of his other relationships had ever been like this. But then as much as he had hated to admit it at times in the past, his relationship with Robin had always been unique.

And there were all sorts of problems with that as well. Amon was quite aware that his feelings for her had become something quite inappropriate. She was only sixteen after all. She was far too young for him. But he loved her far more than he'd ever thought himself capable of and with an intensity that still scared him. And while Amon had no doubt that Robin cared for him, he wasn't sure if it was simply friendship or something more. Even if it was something more, Amon wasn't comfortable starting a romantic relationship with her at this point. Maybe when she was older, but not now. But that didn't stop him from feeling jealous and protective of her around other men.

It seemed like every tourist spot they visited there was someone hitting on Robin, and more than half the time she was oblivious to what was going on. It wasn't like Amon could blame the men either. Robin was a living flame that drew in the moths. With her musical voice and warm smile, it was hard not to be attracted to her, especially when she was so clearly enjoying herself. Which was most of the time these days. Robin loved playing tourist wherever they went. She could stand there and listen while some pompous guide went purple in the face trying to expound on the history of some ancient site without getting remotely bored. Just about everything they came across seemed to fascinate her.

"Amon!" Robin's voice drew him from his thoughts.

She was breathless and smiling and there was a slight kiss of sunburn on her nose. "There's a hike to go see the ruins up on the cliff. Can we go?"

He couldn't help the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile as he nodded. Robin confused him and frustrated him at times, but Amon knew that he wouldn't trade his relationship with her for anything.


	12. Important Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a year after the anime. Theme 6: Calendar.

**Important Dates**

Amon wasn't surprised when she had nightmares. Especially tonight. Tonight marked the one year anniversary of the destruction of the Factory, and while both he and Robin had healed for the most part, he would be lying if he said they weren't affected by it. Robin still had nightmares about the whole incident. So did he. They were less frequent these days, but they still happened. In some ways it was hard to believe that it had been only a year ago, and in some ways it was hard to believe it had already been a year since.

It had been a busy year for them. Nagira had managed to get them out of the country quickly, and that had been followed by holing up in Russia for a while so both Amon and Nagira could make arrangements. Once Amon had obtained both the funds and the documentation they needed, he and Robin had started on a rather whirlwind tour of Europe. So far they had visited nearly every country they could spending anywhere from a week to a month in each. He and Robin played tourist and laid false trails, hoping to keep anyone trying to track them hopelessly muddle.

As far as Amon could tell, no one had sent out hunters for them just yet. He didn't trust that their reprieve would last much longer. Given his infrequent contact with Nagira, his most recent intelligence was months old, but the signs were pointing in that direction. Hopefully though, their trail was already muddle enough to buy them more time. Amon had been very careful about setting up this world tour in a way that would protect the pair of them as much as possible.

Still, despite their current relative safety, the past still haunted both Amon and Robin. He glanced down at the young woman currently curled up in his arms. She was finally asleep again. At sixteen, Robin was still very young. While there were times when she had a maturity far beyond her years, there were also times when her sheltered upbringing proved to be a hindrance. Their experiences while on the run had actually proven good for her for the most part. While Robin might not be a normal teenager, she had a much better idea of how to act like one these days. And she definitely had the role of playing tourist down.

Robin unconsciously snuggled closer, and Amon ran his fingers through her hair, a gesture of comfort. She had woken up screaming earlier. She hadn't needed to tell him what the dreams had been about. The shadows in her eyes had told him that. It might have only been one calendar year since the Factory, but there were nights when it seemed like it was just yesterday. The intensity of the memories could be overwhelming. Amon would know. He had the same sort of dreams at times.

Amon would admit that he'd had reservations when he really thought about what he'd done to save Robin. He hadn't been sure that he'd made the right decisions in order to protect them both, but time had changed both him and those concerns. Both of them had changed, but their partnership was stronger than ever. They were still alive and He kissed the top of her head, listening to the soft music of her even breaths. He could live with his decisions in this matter. He might have chosen a harder path, but he knew it had been the right one.


	13. A Quick Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 12: Scissors.

**A Quick Cut**

Robin considered her hair in the mirror as she combed it out. The long auburn strands were damp from her shower. Her hair was fairly long. These days she normally wore it in ponytail or a braid or pinned up in a bun. But right now she was considering cut most of it off. She and Amon had arrived in India yesterday, and the weight of her hair was already driving her crazy. Her hair was heavy and it was hot, and she was thinking about just getting rid of it all together. Well, she wasn't going to shave her head. But having shorter hair could definitely be beneficial.

Besides, Robin had to admit that her hair was one of her more distinctive features. Maybe she should change it. It might help with keeping hunters off their trail. And her hair really was not suited for the climate of India. It was just too hot and bothersome. It was long, hot, heavy, and annoying. It stuck to her damp skin. No matter how she tried to put it up, the humidity in the air seemed to tease it out and make it frizz all other the place. It wouldn't stay put. It was almost as if her hair had a mind of its own. And it was driving her crazy. It was just too much of a hassle.

And it would be easy enough to cut it. She had a mirror and scissors here in their hotel room. A couple of snips and her problems would be solved. Really the only question was how short should she cut it. Robin studied her reflection in the mirror. She did like the way her hair looked most of the time, but right now it really wasn't practical. Her hand crept towards the scissors. She could grow it out again when they got some place cooler. Still, growing out her hair again could also be annoying. Robin had done it once before she was little. The nuns had needed to cut her hair since it was had gotten trapped in something, and it had taken Robin almost two years to get it back to its previous length. And it had been frustrating at the time.

Setting the comb aside, Robin sighed, unsure of what do to. Cutting her hair was an easy fix to current frustrations, but it could lead to more frustrations later on. But her hair was driving her crazy now, and maybe she'd just keep it short afterwards. Robin groaned and rest her head in her hands. Did everyone struggle this much when trying to figure out if they should cut their hair? For a moment she just sat there, listening to unfamiliar music on the radio and trying to figure out what in the world she wanted to do about her hair.

Still uncertain, Robin reached for the scissors she had pulled out earlier. She was just about to grab them when Amon caught her hand. She hadn't heard him come in.

"I like it how it is." He twisted a strand around his fingers.

"It's a pain. It's hot and heavy, and I can't get it to stay put." Robin knew she was whining, but she couldn't help herself. She was tired, jetlagged, and irked with her hair.

"Here." Amon gathered the strands of hair into his hands and began to braid it. He carefully braided her hair into a crown around her head then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.


	14. Some Enchanted Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 25: Tortoise.

**Some Enchanted Evening**

Robin let out a content sigh. The warm breeze wrapped around her, and the sand felt good under her feet. It was dry sand, soft and shifting as she walked. The waves lapped at the shore a few feet away. To her mind, this was one of her favorite stops so far. New Zealand was really quite amazing. And it didn't hurt that they were staying just a few minutes walk away from the beach. It had become a daily routine for Amon and Robin to walk along the beach in the evenings. The ocean was beautiful at sunset, and it never failed to calm Robin and put her at ease.

It had almost been two years that they'd lived on the move now. There actually had been a few attempts to try and find them by Solomon and a few other organizations, but none had come very close. Amon actually thought that eventually they might be able to stop moving around all the time. Though it probably wouldn't be for another few years. Not that Robin really minded the travel. It probably would get boring at some point, but there were still so many places she hadn't been, and Amon seemed to have a knack for finding places that had interesting things to see and do. They stayed in major cities often, but just as often they stayed in smaller places known for seasonal tourism.

It had also been an educational experience. Robin might have been overwhelmed at the beginning of all this, but over time she had adapted. She now knew how to avoid pickpockets, how to haggle over a price, how to get through airport security in less than twenty minutes, how to pack a suitcase and carryon in half an hour, and a smattering of useful words in multiple languages. For the most part, their travels had been pretty mundane. At least compared to hunting magic users for a living. Though there had been a few incidents that had required her to use her own abilities to deal with. Those incidents had also necessitated leaving town quickly. But there had only been three of them all together so far, and they had managed to avoid any close pursuit.

Robin sighed and shook her head, breathing that train of thought. She didn't want to think about the threats that were still out there right now. That would lead her to thinking about what could have happened if she didn't have people willing to put themselves on the line for her, and that would cause nightmares later on. She was safe right now, and she planned on staying that way. It was just a little before twilight, and the song of the sea was soothing. She and Amon walked together hand in hand, neither feeling the need to fill the silence. As they walked along the shoreline, they passed a sea tortoise or turtle or whatever it was called along the way. There were also a few birds around, but for the most part they were alone. It was peaceful, and Robin just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Amon glanced down at her.

Robin just shook her head and smiled up at him. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Are you ready to head back to the cabin?"

She shook her head. "Not just yet."

Then impulsively, she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. She wasn't going

to dwell on either the past or the future tonight. She was just going to enjoy the scenery and her company. Everything else could wait for now.


	15. The Right Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 27: Just Like a Slug.

**The Right Trigger**

There were times when Robin felt that Amon needed to cut loose and let off some steam. Yes, it was true that they were still in a fairly tenuous situation, though there hadn't been any incidents in months or any sign of pursuit. However, that didn't stop Amon from being paranoid to the point of stress most of the time. And every now and then, Robin felt that she should help him blow off some steam. It probably didn't help that Nagira had always encouraged her to ruffle Amon's feathers.

Teasing Amon was actually a great deal of fun. Especially if she could get him tease back. Very few people were willing to ruffled Amon's feathers enough to get to see his playful side. Amon had quite a sense of humor. He just hid it well. And there was just something satisfying about making Amon lose his cool. Which was why she was currently seeing just what it took to make him loose his stoic mask. At some point, she would hit just the right absurdity, and turn her stern faced partner into a smiling man with laughing eyes.

Amon was incredibly hard to ruffle, but Robin had it down to an art these days. There was almost something musical about the patter of silliness spewing from her lips. Had she just compared him to a slug? Robin bit her lip to keep from giggle then and there. That had definitely gotten a response from him. Robin decided to expand on that theme, drawing as many comparisons, no matter how silly, between Amon and a slug. Finally when she was comparing his hair to a slug's slime, she found the right crack. Amon finally just threw his head back and laughed.

Robin let her own giggles burst free and kissed his cheek. Teasing Amon was completely worth it.


	16. Storm Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 1: Whistling Winds.

**Storm Shelter**

Robin had decided that mountain top cabins were not her favorite place to stay. Especially not at night and in the middle of a wind storm. The winds whistled around the little cabin creating eerie music, and they'd given her nightmares once she finally managed to get to sleep. Part of her was annoyed that a windstorm could scare her so badly when she was almost eighteen years old. The rest of her was too busy shaking and being terrified. It was just the wind she told herself. But the little cabin no longer seemed quite so sturdy with the wind howling outside. It sounded like the cabin was going to shake apart to her ears, and it reminded her far too much of the destruction of the Factory.

Still shivering, Robin came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. Especially not if she stayed here. So she slipped out of her own bed and quietly tiptoed across the hall to Amon's room. He was awake the moment she eased open the door.

"Robin?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

He lifted the covers in invitation. Robin slipped into the bed beside him and Amon tucked the covers around them both. He wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her hair. She cuddled into his warmth, letting out a soft sigh. Robin didn't know if she would get any more sleep tonight, but at least she knew she would feel safe and warm until morning came.


	17. While You Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 19: Strange Things.

**While You Dream**

Amon watched her sleep. He had woken a half hour ago, but it was still early yet, and there was no reason for Robin to have to wake yet. He had the feeling that she hadn't gotten much sleep last night anyway. It wasn't often anymore that she slipped into his bed in the middle of the night for comfort, but she still had nightmares sometimes. And given the storm that had lasted until just a few hours ago, he couldn't exactly blame her. Besides, Amon found watching Robin sleep rather soothing. Her breathing was deep and even, and her sleep was untroubled.

Knowing that she was safe and content was always a relief. Robin was something incredibly precious to him. Even if he hadn't wanted her to be at first. But she had her way deep into his heart, and Amon had trouble imagining his life without her in it any more. He didn't think that he had ever cared for anyone this much before. She had done strange things to his worldview. Before he had met her, even in the early days of their partnership, Amon would have never believed that he would take actions he did in order to keep Robin safe.

She was very much like the fire she wielded. She warmed people and drew them to her. She cared for him deeply, something Amon found rather amazing and at time scary. He cared for her far more than he should. Robin murmured in her sleep and shifted closer to him. Amon just sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He loved her more than he had ever thought he was capable of, and he still wasn't sure what to do about those feelings beyond protecting her. Robin wasn't quite eighteen yet. She was still very young in many ways, but she appeared to know what she wanted. Most people could kiss any chance of trying to out stubborn Robin goodbye.

And he also didn't think that he could let her go. Trying to imagine his life without Robin in it was next to impossible, and the few times he had, it had not been the sort of future he wanted for either of them. A yawn slipped out of his mouth, and Amon sighed. He was being lulled back to sleep by the soft music of Robin's breathing. He'd worry about where their relationship was going after Robin's birthday. Right now sleep was calling to him, and Amon was unable to resist its call.


	18. Shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 10: Ceramic Cow.

**Shards**

Robin was not at all happy. The Midwest was definitely not her favorite place that they had traveled so far. She and Amon had been in America for about three months so far, and for the most part, Robin had been enjoying herself. But that was before they had gotten stuck in Yoder, Wyoming. Actually, Robin was pretty sure that if they had been stuck here at another time of year, she wouldn't have minded so much. But their car had broken down in the middle of the summer, and Robin was tired, hot, sticky, and fed up with the locals.

The repair shop had told them it would take a week to fix the car. That meant a week of being stuck in a small town with only one hotel. A week of being stuck in a little hotel room with an obnoxious ceramic cow figurine since she didn't want to go outside and watch all of the local girls flirt with Amon. It wasn't like it was his fault, but Robin was still irked by it. All the girls seemed to flirt with Amon, and Robin was sick of it. It didn't help that she knew that Amon wasn't hers by any means. He was her friend and her protector, but it wasn't like she had any claim on him. It still made her feel unhappy and possessive when other people flirted with him as well as a little afraid.

So she'd cooped herself up in this hotel room and was bored out of her mind. She'd read all three books she had with her, there was nothing on TV, and she was out of ideas of what she could do to entertain herself. She'd had to turn off the radio before the music drove her insane. And that horrid little cow figurine was mocking her. Robin knew she was being unreasonable, but she really hated that thing. She really hated this place. She was more than ready to move on.

Outside her window she could hear the sounds of giggling, and Robin would guess that Amon was back from his shopping run and had once again been accosted by some of the local girls. Feeling a sudden burst of emotion, she reached for the horrid little cow figurine. Robin hefted the cow then threw it at the wall. It made a quite satisfying smash, and she let out a soft sigh. At least it didn't burst into fire. And she did feel a little better now. Amon chose that moment to walk in the door. He glanced at the remains of the ceramic cow with an odd expression kissing his lips, then he met her eyes.

"We're leaving in the morning."

It was the best news she'd heard all week.


	19. A Proper Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 14: Wrapping Paper.

**A Proper Gift**

The kitchen was quiet save for the music on the radio and the falling rain outside as Amon finished putting together breakfast. Robin was still asleep, and he had wanted to surprise her. He was well aware of the fact that she wasn't expecting anything much special for her birthday, but it wasn't every day that she turned eighteen, and Amon wanted to make it special for her. Besides, in many ways, he was really the one getting a gift.

One of the major stumbling blocks (for him at least) in their relationship had been Robin's age. She had only been fifteen when they first met, and despite the fact that Robin acted mature far beyond her age often, she had still been very young. She had grown up since her arrival at the STN-J and the events afterwards as well as over the past three years they had spent traveling around the world, trying to keep out of sight and under the radar. Robin was old enough now that he could act on his feeling for her without feeling like he was taking advantage of her.

It only took Amon a few more minutes to finish cooking the food and set up the breakfast tray. Besides the meal, he placed an awkwardly wrapped gift on the tray as well. Wrapping gifts was not one of his strong suits, but he hoped that Robin would like her gift. He'd had a hard time figuring out what to get her, and Amon was still slightly worried that he hadn't made the right choice.

Tray in hand, he headed for Robin's bedroom. Amon had turned off her alarm clock in order to surprise her. Robin was curled up with the cover pulled up over her head, only her hair visible. He smiled and set the tray on her dresser. Robin was not exactly a morning person until she had at least a little caffeine in her system. Still, Amon sat down on her bed and gently shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, Robin."

"Mmm. Morning?"

He couldn't help smiling at her sleepy inquiry.

"It's morning. I have coffee for you."

That was enough to get her to sit up. Amon set the tray on her lap. Robin looked at him with wide green eyes.

"Amon?"

"Happy Birthday, Robin."

Her fingers curled around the cup of coffee, taking in the breakfast tray even as she took her first sip. He knew the minute she spotted his gift.

Robin blinked. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to. Open your present."

Robin set aside the coffee and proceeded to shred his messy wrapping job. She pried open the little box inside and then let out a happy little noise at the sight at of a sunstone pendant on a delicate gold chain. Robin blushed, but her eyes were shining.

Robin kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Amon."

Then she held out the necklace.

"Put it on me?"

He clasped the necklace around her neck. "I'm glad you like it.

Amon brushed his lips lightly over Robin's. When he pulled away, her smile was brighter than the sun.


	20. Whistling in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 9: Wax.

**Whistling in the Dark**

Robin was bored. The power had gone out half an hour ago, and she really didn't have anything to do. The first ten minutes of the power outage had been spent pulling out flash lights and lighting candles, but now while there was enough light in the apartment to get around, there really wasn't enough to read by. The storm outside had died down to almost nothing, so she didn't even have that to watch. Amon had been stuck at work thanks to the storm, so she was home alone with nothing to do.

She sighed. This was not the evening she had been looking forward to. Robin had planned on curling up with a cup of cocoa and enjoying a marathon of M*A*S*H episodes. She had to admit that she'd gotten rather addicted to the show since they had arrived in the U.S. Of course, that plan was shot now. She idly watched as a bead of melted wax dripped down the side of a candle. Feeling a little curious, Robin poked the wax. It was warm and smeared across her fingertip, hardening quickly. A little pressure was all it took pop the little wax cap off of her fingertip.

There were dozens of candles scattered about the apartment, and it was just too tempting. Before long Robin was investigating just what she could do with melted wax. It was warm and rather soothing against her skin, and at the very least it was entertaining. It wasn't like Robin was concerned about getting burned; she was an expert when it came to fire. She carefully dipped her fingers in the pools of wax the candles created, making perfect little casts of her fingertips and mixing different colors of wax together. Robin hummed to herself as she played with the wax, creating little balls of the stuff and then dropping them back into the candles to melt again.

It was easy to lose track of time. The click of the door shutting made her start and jump, though Robin wasn't took surprised to find Amon standing in the doorway. She looked up at him and blushed. Amon just chuckled at the sight.

"What have you been up to?"

Robin wiggled her wax covered fingers at him by way of explanation. "I was bored."

He brushed a kiss across her forehead with a fond smile. "Just so long as you don't burn the apartment to the ground."


	21. Some Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 22: Busted.

**Some Secrets**

There was no way this was going to end well for them. Robin sighed and stared at the phone. They hadn't been hiding it on purpose. But they so rarely talked with anyone from home. Besides, the two of them were used to that little fact. And they had been planning on telling the others. It was just that they had wanted to do it when everyone was together and get all the furor over with. It wasn't like they were purposely trying to keep it a secret. They just hadn't really wanted to deal with the craziness that came with that particular decision.

But had had just slipped out while she was chatting with Nagira, and now they were going to have to deal with the reaction. The secret was out now. There was no way Nagira would keep this quiet. Robin twisted the ring on her finger nervously. Beside her, Amon softly swore.

"He's never going to let us forget this you know."

Amon sighed and squeezed her hand. They weren't going to get out of explaining this. They had been married for a while truthfully. They had gotten married in Vegas. It had seemed like the sensible thing at the time. Robin had been nineteen, they had both known that this was a long term relationship for them, and marriage had seemed like a logical step. They had both been very happy with the results of the simple ceremony, and it had suited them well. However, their friends back in Japan would probably never let them live this down.

Robin's head dropped onto Amon's shoulder. "Do you think if I hum some music Nagira will think he's been put on hold and hang up?"

Amon kissed her nose. "I doubt that would put a stop to Nagira.

Robin sighed again. Well, they were doomed now. There were probably worse fates, and at least if they had to put up with Nagira's teasing, they would not be doing it alone.


	22. Chessmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 21: Ruler.

**Chessmen**

Amon carefully picked up the white queen from the chessboard. He had just finished yet another game with Robin. He was fond of chess, and teaching Robin to play was proving quite interesting. Robin was learning the game quickly for the most part, and Amon had been more than willing to teach her. Robin wasn't very good at the game yet, but she was learning, and Amon found that the hours he spent teaching her were some of his favorite in the day. Plus it made for a portable pastime since they were still on the move.

He glanced over the chess board before starting to put away the various pieces. It was odd how much chess reminded him of their current situation. At least when it came to relationships. Robin was his queen: dangerous yet to be protected. She was one piece in the game he couldn't sacrifice. He would do almost anything to protect her. Robin was also just as dangerous and versatile as the queen. She could be the queen of witches if she wanted to be. Robin ruled him completely, and she didn't even know it. He would always defend her. Amon knew that. She was precious to him in more ways than one. He fingered the white queen. Robin, like the queen, wielded a great deal of power. And she was powerful in her own right but to be protected. He did consider himself her knight, come to think of it.

The sound of her singing to herself in the kitchen across the hall became louder, breaking Amon out of his thoughts. Moments later the music stopped.

"Amon?" Robin poked her head into the room. "I'm almost done with dinner. Would you come and set the table?"

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I'll be there in just a moment, Robin."

He tucked the white queen in his pocket and followed after her.


	23. Unwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sometime during the anime. Theme 13: Snakes and Ladders.

**Unwell**

None of them were actually sick. In fact, other than cabin fever, there was nothing wrong with any of them. Of course, that did not make any difference to the officials in charge. The team was quarantined in the STN-J office for at least a week until the officials were certain that none of them had the illness and none of them could spread it. So they were stuck here for a week, and everyone was really bored at this point.

It had been an accident really. Someone on another floor had gotten sick with the latest superbug, and public health was quarantining everyone was a precaution. Of course, no one had bothered to check to see if the STN-J agents had even interacted with the infected people. So the six of them were stuck in the office together without much to do. Amon found that was slowly losing his mind at this point.

They were all going a bit crazy with nothing much to do. It had been two days already, and cabin fever was looming over them all. At first, they had busied themselves by doing things that needed to be done like catch up on paperwork and do regular office work that often got forgotten when things got crazy. However, now all of that had been completed. Everyone was all caught up with work, and they had run out of things to do.

"I have an idea." Doujima

Everyone groaned, but actually it turned out to be a very good idea. Doujima had somehow scrounged up some board games from somewhere. It was better than nothing, and Amon had found that Robin had never even heard of most of the games. It was actually quite fun to introduce Robin to new things. She had a sense of wonder about them that most of the others had lost. So with a radio playing music in the background to keep them from starting at the littlest sound (there had been an unfortunate incident between Amon and Lee the first night), they played board games.

Robin absently toyed with the sleeve of his jacket, a smile kissing her lips as she considered her next move. Amon was still rather irked that they were stuck here for at least five more days, but at least now they something to keep them entertained. And it was also better than doing nothing. Besides, Robin was surprisingly good at snakes and ladders, and he was enjoying watching her beat Sakaki and Lee. Amon could think of worse ways to spend a quarantine.


	24. Building Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sometime during the anime. Theme 15: Pictionary.

**Building Trust**

Robin did not understand why everyone else in the office groaned at the announcement that they would be taking a trust building seminar the next week. Then again, she really had no idea what a trust building seminar was. She had tentatively broached the subject with Amon later that day, but his dark mood when it was mentioned had Robin quickly dropping the subject. So she had no idea what to expect when she arrived for the seminar.

It did not surprise her that none of their team looked happy to be there. No one had really wanted to do this. Not that Robin could blame them exactly. She might not understand what this seminar was about, but it did seem like a waste of their time. They all probably had more important things they could be doing. Amon especially looked more irked than usual. There was a man and a woman Robin did not know waiting for them in the conference room. They introduced themselves and then made everyone in the room introduce themselves as well despite the fact everyone on the team knew one another's names.

"We're going to start out with one of our favorite communication exercises, Pictionary," the man announced.

At least three of the others on the team rolled their eyes, including Amon. Robin bit back a giggle at that. Then she frowned.

"What is Pictionary?" she asked.

The game was explained to her.

Robin blinked. "I'm not sure I understand. I'm supposed to draw the word I take from the hat and my partner tries to guess what the word is. What is the point of this?"

The both of the seminar leaders looked rather startled at her question.

"It is an exercise in communication," the woman told her.

"Why can't I just tell Amon what the card says? Wouldn't that be far more effective than making him guess?" She really didn't understand the point of this.

A little smile quirked at the corner of Amon's mouth.

"Why don't we move on to the actual game, and maybe then you'll understand."

This was a completely ridiculous idea. They all agreed on that. But the seminar leaders were oblivious. And as they stumbled half-heartedly through the game, Robin tried to figure out why them? It did not make much sense. They had to trust one another with their lives. They battled deadly dangers on a regular basis, and in situations like that, you learned quickly whether you could trust your partner and your team or not. And when you couldn't, you often ended up dead.

But maybe she was selling these people short, and the exercises would get better once they were past the initial ones.

It only got worse. Robin scooted a little closer to her partner as the leaders began to explain yet another pointless exercise. They had already had to assign one another theme songs, play a children's card game with in pairs, and describe their favorite kisses (that had gone no where since only Doujima and the seminar leaders had been willing to share). Now it sounded like they were supposed fall off of one of the tables in the room and be caught be one of the groups in the group. Robin blinked. She was very confused. And she really did not want to do this any more. They had been here for nearly four hours now. And she was absolutely sure that she was not the only one who was fed up with all of this silliness. Then the male seminar leader (she had forgotten his name) asked her to be the one to demonstrate a trust fall with him.

"You expect me to be willing to fall off a table in order to prove that I trust you. Why?" Robin asked. "You haven't done anything to earn my trust."

"Because if you are to work together effectively as a team, you need to trust one another."

Robin snorted. "We do trust one another. But even if we didn't, this is hardly going to make trust one another. You build trust by working with one another. You can't just force it to happen with a bunch of silly games."

The man gave her a scornful look. "What would you suggest then?"

"Besides working together in a highly dangerous environment for any long period of time?" Robin asked then shrugged slightly. "I'd take the team out to dinner. An evening away from work would be nice, and a good meal is a great way to spend time together."

"Oh, I like that plan," Doujima piped up.

"I'm starving," Sakaki added.

"What do you think, Amon?" Karasuma asked.

Robin's partner actually smiled. "It sounds like a far more effective plan. Where do we want to go for lunch?"

And since they trusted one another, all of them were quite willing to walk out the door.


	25. Home at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 29: Fragrance.

**Home at Last**

Robin let out a soft sigh as she surveyed the empty interior of the house. It was theirs. She was still adjusting to that thought in many ways. It would be the first time in years that either she or Amon had a permanent residence for any space of time. Still, there no longer a need to run anymore, and they both had agreed that it would be nice to put down roots some place.

So they had returned to Japan. Nagira had helped them find a place to live, and the pair had finally settled on this house. It was a small house in the Tokyo suburbs. Fuuchu was a pleasant area, and there was an easy commute into downtown Tokyo. But what had really decided the pair on this particular location was the backyard garden. There was night blooming flowers growing on the front gate that filled the entrance of the house with a sweet smell.

It would be good to have a home base again. They weren't going to be moving around all the time anymore. Staying in one place would be new for them, but Robin rather thought she was ready for that challenge. Besides, it was not like she would be alone. This place was theirs. Hers and Amon's. It would be her first real home. There had been other places she had lived, but Robin did not think that she had ever really had a true home before. The closest she came was when she was living here in Japan before. Then her team had been her home more than a place had been. But Robin was ready to have a real home now, and she knew she would have one here with Amon.

Thankfully though, they would have help moving in. Not that had much anyway. Years of living on the run cut down the amount of things you carried with you. Still, their friends would be here shortly to help with the moving in. In a few hours the room would contain something more than a little radio tuned to the local classical music station.

Amon wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the crown of her head. "What are you thinking?"

She moved slightly so she could kiss her husband. "It's good to be home."


	26. Lines to Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 28: Torn.

**Lines to Cross**

Robin stood in the bathroom, biting her lip. The test was positive. It was the third one she had taken. So she didn't think this was a fluke. Her first reaction was joy. It was closely followed by fear and nervousness. It looked like her birth control had failed spectacularly. She hadn't planned on this at all. Neither of them had. Children weren't something she and Amon had ever really talked about. They had only really been settled in one place for about a year now. This would change everything.

She blinked and checked the results again. All three tests were still positive. Part of her was still in disbelief that she had even tried one of the tests in the first place. It had been sort of a spur of the moment decision. True, she hadn't been feeling well lately, but Robin had mostly assumed that she was just coming down with the flu. However, when the first test had come back positive, Robin hadn't been sure it was right. She had promptly bought two more tests.

But she didn't think that she could deny it any longer. It looked pretty certain that she was pregnant. And Robin still didn't know what to do about that. She wasn't even entirely sure how she felt about that. She felt torn between joy and fear. She didn't know if she could do this. What should she do? What could she do? She would have to tell Amon about this. She didn't know how to do that either. Her hand went to her stomach. Her heart was dancing wildly to a rhythm that seemed far to fast.

Robin didn't know how long she stood there staring into the mirror. She clearly had been there quite a while though for Amon came looking for her.

"Robin, is everything all right?" He paused in the doorway, taking in the scene before him.

She struggled to find the right words. Amon glanced around the room and apparently came to a conclusion. He hugged her gently, holding her close. "Really?"

Robin nodded. "Yes."

He smiled at her before kissing her softly. "It will be all right, sweetheart."

His words were music to her ears, and exactly what she needed to hear. Robin still didn't know how Amon knew that. For someone who tended to be remarkably aloof and standoffish to most people, he had somehow developed an uncannily accurate sense of knowing exactly what was going on in both her head and her heart and knowing what she needed to hear. Nagira said it was because she was the only one Amon cared enough about to bother.

He covered her hand that was still resting on her stomach with his own. Robin took a deep breath, feeling much of her nervousness disappear. This was going to change things, but she didn't think that was a bad thing.


	27. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 24: Lampshade.

**Rude Awakening**

It was still dark when Robin woke. She sighed softly, shifting and trying to get comfortable again. It was far too early to be awake, but something had caused her to wake up. She had not been sleeping well lately in part due to the fact that it was hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in when you were nine months pregnant. Her back ached. It was a little sharper than the ache had been lately.

Robin struggled into a sitting position. The ache intensified, and she reached for the bedside lamp. Contractions. She was feeling contractions. She was two days away from her due date so that wasn't surprising. Robin sighed again, wishing that the baby could have chosen a decent hour to arrive. It was too early to be awake. She was oddly calm. Robin had expected to feel more nervous about this.

She reached for the bedside lamp, flipping it on before turning her attention to her sleeping husband. If she had to get up at two in the morning to have this baby, he didn't get to sleep either. Soft golden light spilled from beneath the lampshade, illuminating the bed. Amon was turned away from her sound asleep. Robin poked Amon.

"Amon? Amon, wake up!"

He just murmured something, burying his face deeper in the pillow.

She poked him again. This time she got a better reaction.

"Robin?" Amon's voice was sleepy.

"Amon, wake up. I need you to drive me to the hospital."

That got his attention. He sat up and blinked at her owlishly. "The baby?"

She nodded. "The contractions woke me up."

Amon practically fell out bed in his haste. Robin bit back a giggle, but the musical sound slipped out anyway. Amon flashed her a smile that was part fond affection and part dawning panic. Robin couldn't help but smile back, despite the pain. Neither of them would have expected this when they first met. But now after six years, after conspiracies and danger and living on the run, after everything, here they were. Happy, content, and about to start a family. Robin couldn't think of a better life even if she had never expected it.


	28. In the Shade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the anime. Theme 18: Perennial.

**In the Shade**

Robin glanced out the kitchen window and smiled. From her spot in front of the kitchen sink, she had a clear view of the backyard, and currently the pair playing out there was far more interesting than doing the dishes. But Amon had cooked, so it was her turn to clear up. But the view of her husband playing with her sun in the backyard was far more interesting.

The two dark heads were currently bent over something. She couldn't see what, but whatever it was both were quite engrossed in its study. It could be just about anything: a butterfly or some other sort of bug, her collection of perennial flowers just about to bloom, an interesting rock. In the end, it probably didn't matter. Whatever had their attention, they were enjoying themselves. And her husband and son made such a lovely picture playing in her garden.

Robin had always wanted a home and a family. Now she had them. They had gotten a happy ending after all. So much had changed, and yet so much had stayed the same. But this was so much better than anything she had ever dreamed. Robin was happy and settled, and Amon seemed at peace as well. She had never expected this future. Robin was still sometimes startled that she had a family of her own. For her, home was two people, not a place. A smile kissing her lips, she turned off the radio on the window sill, and Robin walked out into the garden to join her family. Home was really was where the heart was.


	29. Mending Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sometime during the anime. Theme 26: Demon Among Angels.

**Mending Wings**

Robin was slowly becoming terrified. She knew that something was seriously wrong, and she felt rather out of her depth to deal with what was going on. She might be able to deal with hunting witches on a regular basis, but this felt more like she was the one being hunted. It was not a pleasant feeling. And whatever was behind it was good. Robin had been trying to spot someone watching her or following her with no luck. Unfortunately, it was also beginning to take a toll on her. Robin was now jumpy and nervous all the time, and the others in the office were beginning to notice.

And she was beginning to think that it was time to ask for help. The only problem was she didn't really have any proof that all this was happening. It could just as easily be her imagination for all anyone else knew. Without proof, it was only her word that all this was going on, and Robin wasn't sure that was enough. She sighed as she left her apartment. She hated leaving its safety now. Whenever she went out she could feel someone watching her even if she couldn't see them. And now she was even beginning to feel that inside her apartment as well.

The trip to work was full of tension. Robin could not shake the feeling that she was being followed, and her paranoia seemed to increase with every step she took. Robin was aware that she was working herself into a panic, but she couldn't seem to stop it. The best thing she could do was get to the office as quickly as she could.

* * *

She looked a frightened little bird. It was not an expression Amon typically saw on Robin's face. She might be young, but his partner had a remarkable amount of poise most of the time. And for her to show up at work in the morning a few steps from terrified was very out of character. He didn't think she had realized that she was not alone in the room. It was just him in the office at the moment as Robin was early and Michael had gone to get some coffee from the vending machine.

"Robin?"

She started badly, her eyes darting around the room before settling on him. She took a deep breath.

"Amon."

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

For a moment, he thought she was going to deny that anything was wrong. Then her face crumbled and the whole story came pouring out.

Amon did not like the pattern that was forming, and he couldn't blame her for being scared. He could also understand her fear that they would simply believe that her powers had driven her mad instead of taking her story seriously. Given the lack of evidence, it was one possibility, though Amon did not think it was likely. Not when he had seen this sort of thing before. No, the real question was if her stalker was a witch or just some random human who had become obsessed with Robin.

Either way they would be able to deal with it. But the first order of business was to make sure that Robin was safe.

* * *

Her head was still reeling slightly from the whirlwind of events recently. Whatever Robin had expected when she told someone about her suspicions, swift action was not it. Nor had she expected to be believed so easily. Curled up in a comfortable chair, Robin let out a soft sigh of relief. She was now staying in Amon's apartment. He wanted her nearby just in case anything happened, and Robin had to admit she was enjoying her stay. The little apartment was far more comfortable and far less utilitarian than she had expected.

Plus she had not felt like she was being watched at all since Amon had whisked her back to his place after work. She wasn't really involved in dealing with locating her stalker and dealing with him. Sakaki and Karasuma were dealing with that. Apparently this sort of situation had happened before, and there was some sort of procedure to handle it. Robin found that she didn't care all that much. She was exhausted from it all, and Amon had provided her with a refuge where she could rest.

Soft footsteps interrupted the classic music on the radio, and Amon appeared, holding out a cup of tea to her. Robin accepted it with a smile and thanked him. For the first time in nearly a month she felt safe.

* * *

His partner was fast asleep. Amon shook his head slightly and covered her with an afghan. He kissed her temple. He wasn't at all surprised that she was sound asleep. It had been obvious that this whole ordeal had taken its toll on the young craft user. What Amon was a little surprised by his protectiveness when it came to Robin. They had not been partners all that long, but she had already managed to secure a special place in his heart for herself. And Amon did not really want to exam those feelings that she inspired very closely at the moment.

Thankfully, the situation was mostly dealt with. He was just waiting on confirmation from Karasuma that the threat had been taken care of. It had not taken Michael long to locate and indentify Robin's stalker through the various security cameras around the STN-J's building, and this time around it had not been a witch who was the threat. No, it had been a perfectly ordinary human, if a rather psychotic one. Akio Matsuyuki was a demon among angels. Working as a publicity agent for a humanitarian charity, he used to position to attract impressionable young women. While the police did not currently have definitive proof that the man was responsible for at least six murders, between Michael and the other hunters, they should have what they needed soon enough.

Robin was safe, and he would see to it that she stayed that way.


	30. A Toast to the Meddling Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU. Theme 4: Excuse Me.

**A Toast to the Meddling Couple**

Amon was going to kill his brother. Nagira had definitely set them up. Amon didn't mind being the best man in his brother's wedding. However, it wasn't the maid of honor's fault, and he shouldn't take out his irritation on her. Robin Sena was apparently a friend of Doujima's and was at this dinner because the four of them were supposed to be going over wedding details. Of course, that was before both Nagira and Doujima had ditched the pair of them citing various excuses.

So Amon was left with a woman he hardly knew and the sinking feeling that this was a set up to get him a girlfriend. Though Robin did seem to feel just as awkward as he did. The young auburn haired woman seemed rather shy. Amon wondered how she'd become friends with the normally loud and boisterous Doujima. She looked up across the table at him and offered a shy little smile. She seemed just as much out of place in this fancy French restaurant as he felt.

"How did you get roped into this?"

"Being the best man you mean?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Nagira's my older brother."

"Ah." Her lips quirked slightly. "Doujima thinks that me being her maid of honor will help me get a better sense of how to live."

Amon blinked at that. Robin's smile grew.

"I was raised in a convent by nuns. Doujima seems to think that this means I missed out on life because of that." Then she tilted her head to the side. "They set us up, didn't they?"

Amon nodded. They smiled at one another. Amon reached out and brushed the stray strand of hair out of her face. "How do you feel about abandoning our reservation and finding ourselves a dinner that is better suited to us?"

Robin laughed. "Oh, that sounds lovely."

It did not take the pair of them long to find a little family restaurant and get a table. After ordering from the menus, Amon found himself easily engaged by Robin and soon found himself trading stories with her of the bride and groom. They lingered over dessert and a discussion of music together. Amon found he appreciated Robin's company quite a bit, and even if this had been a set up from the start, he could not be too put out with Nagira for all this. Finally and with some regret, Amon waved the waitress over.

"Excuse me, could we please get our check?"

When Robin pulled out her wallet, he motioned for her to put it away. "I've got this."

"Are you sure? I can play my part."

"Don't worry about it."

They stood together in front of the restaurant, neither really wanted to say goodnight. Finally, Robin took a step towards him and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for a nice evening. I'm looking forward to working with you for the wedding."

Amon watched her go with a smile, and being his brother's best man was no longer quite so annoying.


End file.
